Puke
by Seiftis-forevs-47
Summary: Based in Seifer's POV, only the lyrics aren't necessarily as literal as the actual words. So don't take them TOO seriously...  Seifer thinks of Rinoa, after his relationship with her is over and before she's dating Squall. WARNING slight Rinoa bashing!


**Puke Songfic  
**_  
[Sounds of someone puking & hacking]_

Seifer brings up the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl, forcing spit to his mouth and spat into the toilet, where he'd puked.

_There I go-thinking of you again  
_  
He flushes the toilet, walking away from the toilet he walks over to the sink to swallow handfuls of water and tries to stop thinking of that raven haired girl. Since their break-up after that summer together, he'd been thinking too much of her. He's sick of it, **LITERALLY**!

_You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you I puke_

Seifer left the bathroom and sat at his desk in his bedroom. He sat in front of the last poem he'd been writing. He was a poet and he didn't even know it, it was words that came to his head. He'd just jot them down. It was going to be for Rinoa, but they broke up. Mainly because he kept telling her to stop being so hooked on Timber's Independence. Of course she'd gotten into a sulk over it, being the childish one. Seifer chuckled, she wasn't worth his effort. He just shut his notepad, sighing deeply; he glanced out the window by his desk.

_I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little poem  
But off of the dome would probably be a little more,  
__More suitable for this type of song-whoa  
I got a million reasons off the top of my head that I could think of  
Sixteen bars, this ain't enough to put some ink ta  
So fuck it, I'ma start right here I'll just be brief I'm  
Bout to rattle off some of the reasons_

Seifer smirked widely. He was going to be a lot stronger than she said he'd be without her.

Seifer remembered showing her, he'd written her name on his arm with a biro, just for fun. She'd smiled and told him to get a tattoo of it someday. He didn't because he couldn't decide on the style he wanted it written in. It was probably just as well. He'd drawn another one with his name accompanying her name again in biro. He just realised he hadn't washed them off, yet.

_I knew I shouldn't go and get another tattoo of you  
On my arm, but what do I go and do  
I go and get another one, now I got two  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Now I'm sittin' here with your name on my skin  
I can't believe I went and did this stupid shit again  
My next girlfriend, now her name's gotta be Kim  
Shi-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-it_

Seifer strode into the bathroom and turned on the shower and stripped himself of his clothes, and stepped under the spray. Seifer scrubbed with the soap harshly, causing his arm to redden through the rough scrubbing. Seifer was satisfied when he saw the writing was coming off. Only slightly frowning; at the slightly reddened flesh, it would go away... eventually.

_If you only knew how much I hated you  
For every motherfuckin' thing you ever put us through  
Then I wouldn't be standing here crying over you  
Boo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-hoo_

Seifer dried himself then re-dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing and cursed Rinoa under his breath. He wished she hadn't gone and made him act so stupidly. Grateful he wasn't in love with her or had ever been. Liked her enough to go out with her for so long sure, but no, not love.

_You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you I puke_

Trying to clear his mind he resumed his previous seating. Sitting at the desk he cast aside what he was doing. Looking out the window he suddenly realized what a bright, sunny day it was, not one for staying inside. One of those glorious Balamb sunny warm days. Seifer got out of his seat and headed out in casual clothing.

He wandered down to the beach just because the beach soothed his agitation and anger at the sound of the crashing waves.

At sunset the air grew colder. Seifer hadn't brought a coat or his trench-coat for that matter. So he headed back, because it had relaxed him but he wasn't willing to freeze his butt off in order to stay calm.

_I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little letter  
But I thought a song would probably be a little better  
Instead of a letter  
That you'd probably just shred up-yeah_

Entering his dorm room again, he walked over to his desk and subconsciously started writing a letter to Rinoa, but tore it out.

_I stumbled on your picture yesterday and it made me stop and think of_

Seifer looked around his semi-tidy desk. A frame jutting out in his peripheral vision looking across to it, he noticed what was in it. A photo of him and Rinoa smiling happily at the camera!

_How much of a waste it'd be for me to put some ink ta, a stupid piece a  
Paper, I'd rather let you see how  
Much I fuckin' hate you in a freestyle_

He crumpled the sheet he was writing a letter on up into a little ball and threw it into the trashcan across from him. Getting it in with one shot, Seifer just sighed deeply.

_You're a fuckin' coke-head slut, I hope you fuckin' die  
I hope you get to hell and Satan sticks a needle in your eye  
__I hate your fuckin' guts, you fuckin' slut, I hope you die_

Remembering Rinoa's face when she had the team's support to fight for Timber's Independence! She looked at Squall curiously, like she wanted to know more about him, the way she was when she first met him. Chuckling to himself Seifer thought, 'she just wanted to get in his pants!' Seifer grinned at the notion. She asked him several times, to take her all the way. For her first relationship she was hasty to get to the lust-filled stage. He told her his thought on it, and she got all huffy with him, that's when he got the wake-up call. She wasn't someone he wanted to be with. He damned her to the nine-hells when he was leaving. He told her if she was so desperate to lose her virginity to go look in a pub for someone willing enough to take it.

_Di-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ie  
__But please don't get me wrong, I'm not bitter or mad_

Well Seifer probably was mad but not bitter, he was mad at her for being the way she was, but he was glad he was rid of her. 'Cause he was sure she'd have drove him mad, worse than even Ultimecia! Was that even possible? Who knows!

_It's not that I still love you, it's not 'cause I want you back_

He thought how happy he was once he had broken up with her, he could look at other women and not have to be chastised for doing it. He would never take her back, even if the moment ever came, he doubted it would but if it should ever arise, he'd cold flatly say no to her!

_It's just that when I think of you, it makes me wanna  
Yack-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-ack_

He felt sick again, he was thinking of her too much it was causing his stomach to churn in response. In disgust!

When he saw her with Squall after the final battle, he was given the impression that he was a tester, for her to see how guys worked, or something ridiculous like that. Hell she even made out like he was always the bad guy. Only in the war! She was the one who started the whole stage skipping. The Bitch! It infuriated him even more. Gritting his teeth he took a deep breath trying to let it go but it was at the forefront of his mind.

_What else can I do, I haven't got a clue_

Seifer got up and opened the sliding door leading off from his small study, taking a deep breath of the cool night's air. Trying to push the bile back down last thing he needed was to lose everything he'd eaten and make himself sick on a long term basis.

_Now I guess I'll just move on, I have no choice but to_

Seifer tried to find something to get his mind off the subject but was failing terribly; glancing around beneath him in the streets he watched what little people were wandering the lit up streets. Seeing blonde hair, Seifer searched the face and profile to see if he knew the blonde. Funnily enough it was Quistis wandering back as if going to return to garden.

_But every time I think of you now, all I wanna do  
Is pu-uu-uu-uu-uu-uu-uke_

Chuckling Seifer re-entered his humble abode. He saw the picture again, gasping for air in a rage, he threw his arm out in agitation knocking the picture into the wall, the frame weakening in the contact with the solid wall, causing it to splinter and crack. The glass vibrating in the frame; bursting and breaking into several hundred pieces then clattering, onto the ground breaking into even more pieces, becoming a huge mess on the floor!

_You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you, I puke_

Breathing deeply Seifer tried to contain the vomit from escaping his mouth again. Collapsing to his knees with his body convulsing with tremors of weakening body muscles retracting back and forth, retching in gasps. Feeling the uncontrollable feeling of needing to be sick again, Seifer burst into the bathroom again and puked up.

_[Sounds of someone puking & hacking]_

Afterwards he spat the remains of the vomit from his mouth, coughing and forcing flem and discovering his throat was dry again. He thought to replenish water in his system.

Pouring water from the tap he glugged down four mouthfuls before he was satisfied with it.

Standing up from the basin, he looked at his reflection, pouring water into cupped hands he splashed his face with its contents.

Content he was finished; Seifer dried his face and hands headed into his bed across from the upstairs bathroom, lying down he thought of a sentiment that fit the person on his mind exactly, to a T.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Seifer growled angrily.

**FIN**

* * *

Again, a few views, but no feedback whatsoever! Please feel free to read and review if you want! Any comments are very welcome!


End file.
